


Thanksgiving Surprises

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Pregnancy, Reunions, Thanksgiving, Twins, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: This is indeed a wonderful Thanksgiving and she has so very much to be thankful for this year.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Inspired By Outlaw Queen





	Thanksgiving Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 November 2020  
> Word Count: 1275  
> Written for: Inspired by OQ 2020  
> Inspiration: This [manip](https://twitter.com/CarolinaMR9/status/1033389144469385216) by CarolinaMR9  
> Summary: This is indeed a wonderful Thanksgiving and she has so very much to be thankful for this year.  
> Spoilers: Non-magical, modern AU set within the cloistered walls of a small town Catholic church and Aurora, CO. Everything we know of these characters is up for grabs and not set in stone. This particular fic takes place two weeks after the events of "Rendered Mute."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, I had a lot of plans for this fic. They did not pan out for the most part. LOL But I like how this worked out because it allowed me to bring in one of the additional characters I've wanted to bring in. I'd intended to bring in another, but that didn't work out here. I'll have to save that for the next fic.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but if you see something I missed, let me know?

Regina stands in the kitchen, staring at the mess she's about to make. A nervous laugh escapes her lips, followed swiftly by a kick from one of the boys. She rubs the spot. "Shh, my little loves. It's all right. Mama's just not used to doing this for so few people, that's all."

The babies settle easily enough, though they've been more active lately. The further she gets in this pregnancy, the bigger they grow, the more restless they seem to be. Three and a half months to go if she carries them to term, and she fears just how big she'll end up.

"Good morning, love," Robin says, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her belly. "I rolled over for a snuggle and found your side of the bed was empty. Are you feeling all right? The boys keeping you up?"

"Just nervous about the meal today, I guess," she finally says, leaning back into his warmth. He always knows how to make her feel better, consciously or otherwise. "What if I ruin everything?"

Robin's soft chuckle, muffled by him pressing kisses to the side of her neck, eases her tension a bit more. "You're not going to ruin anything, love. And I _do_ plan to help you, you know, but not until after we go on a little walk out by the lake."

"Robin, it's so cold out though."

"I promise it'll be a quick trip." He shifts around to face her now, kneeling to pepper her distended belly with kisses. "Isn't that right, my lads? A nice little walk by the lake to remind us to be thankful for the beauty in life that God has granted us, then we can come home to cook our meal and wait for Aunt Mary and Uncle Marshall to show up for dinner."

There's a twinkle in his eye that she can't quite figure out. But she just doesn't really care to do so either. He's happy, and it's rubbing off on her and the babies. "All right, my love. Am I dressed all right for this walk? I'm not sure I'm up to stuffing myself into pants or anything right now. Even sweatpants feel restrictive lately."

"You look absolutely beautiful, love, stunning in every way."

*****

"Did you know it was going to be so warm today?" she asks as they make their way toward their spot along the lake. "I thought we'd be under a few feet of snow already by now. I mean, it's Thanksgiving and we're so close to Denver."

They both laugh as they near the curve in the path that signals they're almost at their spot. Robin is looking around more than usual, but she figures he's just being more careful because of how far along she is. He's been so protective of her and the boys. God truly answered a prayer she hadn't even realized she'd been offering up until he was standing right there in front of her. She squeezes his hand and lets the last of the lingering tension bleed off. Something is going to happen today; suddenly she can feel it in her bones.

"Oh no," Robin says as they start to turn around the bend.

"Robin?"

"There's someone in our spot."

A strange buzzing skitters along her nerves at his words. "What? How is that possible?" She glances up, craning her neck to see who could possibly be in their special spot. The person has their back to Regina and Robin as they sit on the bench, clearly looking down at their phone. The long waves of golden hair hanging free look familiar somehow. But it isn't until she hears Robin type something on his phone, and an answering _ping_ from the stranger's phone, that she realizes her husband-to-be is up to something. "Robin, what did you do?"

Before Robin can do anything more than offer that smile that makes her insides turn to goo, the stranger turns and says, "Little One? Is that you?"

Tears sting in her eyes as she hears a voice she hasn't heard in a long time. She turns in slow motion to see the stranger standing to face her, only this is no stranger. Not by a long shot. "M-Mal? Is it really you?" She briefly looks back at Robin, smiles at his _Go on, love_ , and squeezes his hand before moving as quickly as she can toward her best friend. She still fits in the comforting embrace of Mal's arms, even if her belly makes it a little awkward.

"My god, Little One, you look incredible!" Mal finally says when she pulls back from the tight embrace. "Pregnancy suits you." She winks and strokes the left side of Regina's belly. "Whoever's on this side decided to kick me. Auntie Mal doesn't find that funny, younglings."

"What are you doing here, Mal? How did you find us?"

"Your fiancé had his …aunt and uncle contact me to make the arrangements. It was brought to my attention that you might want something a little familiar for the holidays."

Regina's eyes grow wide. "The holidays? Wait! How long are you staying?"

Mal strokes her cheek gently before cupping it. "For a week for now, but I'm going to be back, Little One, I swear it. You and my nephews here need proper doses of Auntie Mal to be happy and healthy." They settle on the bench as Robin comes over to join them. He goes to shake Mal's hand, but she pulls him into a hug. "Handshakes are for business deals. Family get hugs, and you are family, Robin. You've given my best friend the love that she needs and the happiness she deserves. I cannot thank you enough for that. And those sweet little boys I get to spoil as soon as they're born? They're the icing on the cake."

"I would do anything for her," Robin says, such conviction in his voice that it makes Regina's heart swell. "She and the boys are my entire world."

"That's what I like to hear. So, while I was waiting for you two to arrive, I happened to notice that rock over there, kind of near the water. I want to take a picture of the two of you to paint. Would you let me do that? Consider it an early wedding present or something. And then we can go back to your house for food and the parade? Robin here promised he'd record it for us to watch."

"I swear it'll be there for you when we get back," Robin says, raising his hands in acquiescence, making the two women laugh. "We can't do one part of our usual ritual when coming here, which is getting bagels, but they're closed today, but I'm sure we can make up for that tomorrow."

Regina is speechless. She has the man she loves and is going to marry, the twins they can't wait to be born, and now her best friend in the world is here. She's even been able to resume her relationship with Daniel's family via letters. This is indeed a wonderful Thanksgiving and she has so very much to be thankful for this year.

A sudden breeze makes her shiver. "If we're going to do this picture, we should get to it. I'm getting cold and that means my bladder will kick in sooner or later."

Robin and Mal laugh at that and work to get her and Robin positioned for the picture. Her heart is light again, and she doesn't mind anymore if the meal itself isn't perfect. The company will more than make up for it.


End file.
